For the Love of Music
by XxSammiD617xX
Summary: Bella is moving back to Forks after being gone for 5 years. She’s a junior at Forks High School. Edward is on a flight back to Forks after doing a junior musician’s camp with the Volturi in New York. It’s an institute for young musicians.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:** Alright I don't own twilight or any of the characters. In this story all characters are human, Bella is moving back to Forks after being gone for 5 years. She's a junior at Forks High School. Edward is on a flight back to Forks after doing a junior musician's camp with the Volturi in New York. It's an institute for young musicians that would like to perform in operas, symphonies, and whatnot.

**Prologue:**

It feels like it's been more than just five years since I've been back to Forks. I guess it's definitely time for a change, especially now since Mom and Phil are married. Time to say goodbye to Phoenix and all the friends I had made, and hello to good ol' forks.

"Come on Bells you gotta plane to catch!" Phil yells in the background.

I slowly walk back to the car, thinking to myself, _"Maybe this is a bad idea…Will Mom be alright without me in Jacksonville, while Phil is training for the minors?"_ We arrive at the airport about 20 minutes later. Giving my mom a hug and a kiss, followed by a hug good bye from Phil, I walk to the waiting area as Mom and Phil walk away. I pop my ear buds into my ears and start listening to my iPod. A short while later, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Slowly, I turn around and see an amazingly God-like guy looking at me. I can feel my face slowly turning a dark shade of red as I remove one of the ear buds.

"Hi…" I say, startled.

"Are you on the flight to Forks, Washington as well?" He asks as he pushes his messy coppery hair away from his eyes.

"Yeah, is it time to board?" I ask confused.

"Uhmm…I think so yeah." He replies.

Getting up, I get into line as he walks behind, following in tow. Placing my ear buds back into my ears I walk up to the entrance of the plane and hand the lady my ticket, as I continue behind the long line of people. All of a sudden everyone stops and of course me being the klutz that I am, I trip over my own two feet, falling. Of course the god of a guy behind me picks me up, and of course now I'm embarrassed of my own klutziness.

"Are you ok?" he asks, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up." I reply back as I being to blush even more.

We continue on until we get into the plane. Walking down the aisle I find my seat, "oh great," _my luck of sitting next to the most gorgeous guy in the world after him having to witness my klutziness. _I sit down taking the middle seat. Looking up I see the hot guy who has basically been my savior so far today. I smile at him as he takes a seat beside me, and shuffles about, getting comfortable for the long flight ahead. I shut my iPod off and try to relax. I've always hated take off and landings, and of course the turbulence. As the plane begins to taxi down the runway, I begin to tense up and grab the armrests, holding on for dear life. All of a sudden I feel a hand lay on top of mine, a thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. Looking up surprised, I saw it was _him_.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asks, just as we finally get into the air.

"Yeah. I'll be fine; I just hate the feeling of takeoff." I say meekly.

"I used to be the same way… you get over it eventually," He replies, smiling a reassuring, crooked smile.

I nod and smile. I grab my backpack out from under my seat and pull my MacBook out. I start going over my class notes, so I know what I to do so when my junior classes start; so I'm not behind. Looking at my schedule and the curriculum, I quickly realized I was already ahead. I guess that happens when you spend your first two years in an all-girl's boarding school. Tapping the side of my tray as I'm trying to study my notes on my Mac distracting me; I slowly look up as I notice he's smiling at me.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" I ask quickly.

"Well, from the looks of what you're studying, you're going to the same school and year and me. I'm Edward Cullen, sorry I didn't introduce myself before." His smile showing off his adorable crooked smile and I notice his eyes are an incredible emerald green color.

"I'm Isabella Swan; but you can call me Bella and it's alright." I reply, smiling as I begin to go over my notes again.

"Swan….are you related to Charlie Swan, sheriff of Forks?"

"Yes the one and only Sheriff Swan."

"Ok, cool. So would you mind if I took a look at your schedule?"

"Not at all."

"Looks like we'll have English, biology, and history together."

"Sweet. Well it looks like I'm ahead of the curriculum at this school."

"Well then, this will be an easy year for you, maybe you can tutor me?"

Listening to the captain coming over the intercom announcing we'll be landing in 10minutes. I quickly pack my Mac back into my backpack and prepare myself for the landing. I lean back and close my eyes. Hearing Edward laugh a little as he reaches over and holds my hand.

* * *

Sorry there is no lemony goodness yet, but there will be in the chapters to come. You'll find out more about Edwards music camp with the Volturi soon.


	2. Chapter 1 The Hookup P 1

**Authors Note: **Alright I don't own twilight or any of the characters. In this story all characters are human. This chapter is in continuance of the prologue. Hope you all like!

**Later that day**

**BPO:**

It was a silent ride home in the police cruiser with Charlie. Like always he didn't hover or even make much of a conversation. It made things a lot easier on me so I could go daydream about Edward more. By the time I got home, I had noticed the house was a hell of a lot bigger than I had remembered.

"Dad what did you do to the house?" I asked.

"Well, when you told me you were moving back six months ago I figured I'd add more onto the house and also add another bathroom." He said.

"It looks awesome! So is my room still upstairs?" I asked as Charlie was lugging in my suitcases.

"No, actually I made your room downstairs. I thought you'd like more privacy since your now 17." He stated with a matter of fact, "well I'm heading back to the station I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye dad." I heard the door shut and the cruiser pull out of the drive way.

Thinking to myself, _"Well now that he's gone I guess I can have some alone time and put my stuff away."_ Walking back to the kitchen where dad left my suitcases and began to drag them in. before I could even open one of my suitcases I heard my phone start to ring. Looking at the caller id there was my mom's number.

Picking it up and greeting her, "Hi mom."

"How are things so far? Was the flight alright?" she asked, spitting out too many questions like always.

"I've only been here about 5 minutes, and haven't had a chance to even sit down. The flight was fine pretty easy."

"Ok well I just wanted to let you know, we're in Houston and we'll be here over night. If you need anything baby call us."

"Yeah mom, I'll talk to you later. Love you." I quickly hang up the phone before she could question me more.

It's hard to believe that I've been gone for five years. I begin to unpack all my clothes and accessories. Walking around my room, I start getting the feel for everything. I first put all my clothes away where they belong and then lay on the bed. Getting up outta bed so I can get my toiletry bag, I begin to rummage through it trying to find my vibrator. I finally find it as my phone begins to beep letting me know I have a text. Walking back in, and pulling it outta my purse, not recognizing the number.

"Hi Bella, its E. -E."

"E? 3, Bella"

"Edward from the flight. -E"

"Oh hey! How did you get my number? 3, Bella"

"After takeoff it fell out of your bag, so I grabbed it and sent myself a text lol. -E"

"Oh so now your stalking me lol. 3, Bella"

"No just wanted to be a friend since you're new. -E"

"I'm not new, just haven't been here in a while. 3, Bella"

"Ohhhh…ok -E"

"Well what are you up to tonight? 3, Bella"

"Nothing just preparing for tomorrow. -E"

"Oh yeah tomorrow's the first day of school. Well I'll see you tomorrow. 3, Bella"

"Bye –e"

"_Wow that was weird," thinking to myself._ Lying back in bed as I get comfortable under the blankets and slowly spread my legs and turning on my viberator. All I could think of Edward touching my pussy, and then slowly pushing himself into me. I could feel myself begin to cum when all of a sudden my phone went off again, slowly getting frustrated I checked it. The caller id said Edward.

"What are you doing? –E"

"Laying in bed relaxing 3, Bella"

"Are you busy?" –E"

"No why? 3, Bella"

"Can I come over? –E"

"Sure 3, Bella"

"KK I'll be there in 30 minutes. –E"

"K c ya soon! 3, Bella" _"Holy shit! I gotta make myself look good." Thinking to myself._ All of a sudden my phone rings, it was Charlie.

"Hi Dad"

"Bells, I'm not gonna be home till later, I gotta go to the next town over because there is some kind of emergency."

"Ok dad, be safe."

"Always am." And the line went dead. Grabbing my toiletry bag I got into the shower quickly. Shaving my legs quickly and then washing my hair. Getting out and attempting not to fall down, I dry off quickly and scrunch my hair with some mousse. Running into my room I find my cutest mini skirt and deep v-necked charcoal grey Henley shirt. Just as I finish getting dressed and slip my feet into my ballet flats, I hear the doorbell ring.

I walk to the front door, and there standing is the most beautiful god-like man. I stand and stare for a moment as I feel my breath hitch. I hear a sigh and let him in.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Bella. What are you up to?"

"Uhh…nothing just hanging out that's it."

"Your father isn't home is he?"

"Nope it's just me for a while he had to go to some emergency in the next town over, so he won't be home for a while." I wink and smile at him, "what would you like to do?"

"Well I'd like to get to know you, but I'm a little distracted." He winks back.

**EPOV:**

God I'm happy to be home. _"I just hope Carlisle and Esme don't start harassing me about the Volturi like last year."_ I see my parents' car waiting for me out front of the airport. As I walked to my parents' car I was hoping to catch a look of Bella. But I knew she was probably already gone.

We finally arrived home. I knew that I was the only one of my sibling who was still living at home since; Alice had moved to Port Angeles to be with her fiancé Jasper, and Emmett moved to Seattle with his new wife Rosalie. The house seemed too quiet. I began to move all my suitcases to my room when I remembered I had sent a text from Bella's phone so I could get her number. I finally get my stuff settled into my room, shutting the door and locking it I lay back and relax in my bed.

I began to text Bella's phone. Still lying in bed I could feel myself growing harder, I didn't even know this beautiful girl yet and she already had me wanting her. I pulled my jeans down and I could feel my cock getting harder, I pull my cock out of my boxers as I begin to stroke myself. Imagining Bella's tight pussy wrapped around my cock, I start pumping faster and faster as my cock explodes and I cum all over myself. I text Bella seeing if she wanted to do something, and of course she says yes to me coming over. I get up and quickly shower and change, run out the door before my parents can say anything and jump in my Volvo c30, heading to Bella's as quickly as I could.

Finally arriving at Bella's house I ring the bell. Answering the door Bella was even more breath taking that I remembered from earlier, wearing a short mini skirt and a deep v-necked grey Henley shirt. She was standing in the door way all I could imagine was ripping her shirt off so I could lick, kiss, and paw at her large breasts. Feeling my cock to get hard and twitch with anticipation.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Bella. What are you up to?"

"Uhh…nothing just hanging out that's it."

"Your father isn't home is he?"

"Nope it's just me, he had to go to some emergency in the next town over, so he won't be home for a while." I wink and smile at him, "what would you like to do?"

"Well I'd like to get to know you, but I'm a little distracted." I wink back at her as I lick my lip.

Opening the door and letting me in. I look around the foyer and notice the house is modestly decorated. She walks to the kitchen and just acts innocent. You could tell she was trying to persuade me into wanting more of her.

"So...Bella, do you have anything in mind."

"Yeah I do," she smiles as she takes my hand and leads me to her room. "I don't want you to think I'm some sort of slut, but from the moment I met you in Phoenix I've wanted you."

"No I don't think that of you at all. I've wanted you since then as well."

"Good." Smiling at me as she pushes me onto her bed.

God I wanted her so badly, I could see how badly she wanted me as well. Lying back on her bed I feel her slowly crawl up me and straddle my waist. Looking up at her noticing her warm chocolate colored eyes and how soft her hair is. I lightly run my fingers across her cheek as they trail down her neck softly caressing her breasts, I hear her breathing hitch as her eyes roll back.

**BPOV:**

God he looks amazing. Just sitting there on my bed. His messy copper brown hair and those beautiful hooded emerald green eyes. I could tell he looked gorgeous in anything; he was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a semi-tight t-shirt. I could feel myself getting wetter just looking at him. I slowly crawled up him and straddled his waist. Feeling his engorged clothed covered member twitch beneath me.

I lean forward to kiss him, hearing his breath hitch as my breasts begin to slowly push out of my shirt and into his face. Feeling his hands slowly reach under my skirt and grab my ass, looking into my eyes he smirks and follows my lead until our lips touch. _My god is he an amazing kisser!!_ We continue to kiss for what felt like only a few minutes.

Shortly after that I heard my phone ringing again. _God can't a girl have a little fun? It was a text from my dad saying he was going to be over night._ Smiling to myself, I begin to kiss him more. Looking into his lusty green hooded eyes, I knew he wanted me, but how much more teasing could he take.

I kiss him a few more times as I begin to grind myself against him. Feeling his hands palm my ass as he pushes himself against me, feeling his cock twitch again my pussy as I pull his shirt off. _I can't believe this, I just met him and I can't keep my hands off of him._ I kiss down his chest until I hit his washboard abs, I look up at him and smile. I slowly kiss until I reach the button to his jeans, I quickly undo the button and zipper as he lifts his hips so I can pull them down.

Looking up at him I gently bite my lower lip, his cock was hard and I could see the head pushing its way out of his boxers. I begin to release his large swollen member when he stands up and then pushes me to the bed. Pushing his boxers down and pulls my soaked g-string off of me, pulls me so my ass is at the edge of the bed and gently begins to kiss my inner thighs.

Alright! I think that's enough for now. Give me some reviews and I'll continue from where I left off. Let me know what you think. Please be nice with your reviews. xoxoxo lotsa love!


End file.
